


AU Prompts

by gisselicious



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisselicious/pseuds/gisselicious
Summary: Enjoy these small AU prompts of the pair Sesshomaru/Rin
Relationships: Rin/Sesshomaru, SessRin, Sesshomaru/Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Goddess AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing fan fiction on an actual platform! Please be kind and leave comments!

For today’s AU- we have a seven deadly sins and little mermaid inspired AU’s!   
——————

Rin. 

The Pricessess Warrior. 

Heir to the goddess race, with her parents being queen and king of the Angel Realm. 

In a world filled with Goddesses, Demons, Vampires, Spitnuts, 

she was the only one who ever saw the truth.

28,000 Years ago

Rin lifted her arms as she went along with the breeze. Her large white feathers dancing in the wind. -

”Come on Sakuta!”, The goddess shouted to the half vampire. “Awhghh! Damn you Rin! I‘ll get you!”, Sakuta shouted as he chased the wild teen down the midday sky. The seventeen year old and the fourteen year old were the closest of friends. Having Rin saving him from the horrible hearts of humans and the harsh world. He remembered it like yesterday.

7 Years Ago-

“Do you have no home?”, The lady dressed in brown sandels that curled up into her calfs, her white shirt skirt with ruffles and silk that matched with her white top. She was wearing the cloths of that goddess clan. He had been a miserable child of a human and a vampire. Although he never used magic in his life and grew at a normal rate, humans were afraid. They conceived a plan to kill my family and I, not only had they succeeded to kill my parents, they also took all of our precious things and sold it to merchants.

That was my first awaking. I was seven.

”No, they were all killed by filthy humans. I killed and ate the ones who claim to be responsible, and I have No problem doing you!”, the child said in a squeaky voice. The lady giggled. “Oh you are still a child! Come now it’s okay! I will protect you now!”.

”Come now it’s okay! I will protect you now!”, Rin spoke. ‘I promise I won’t let any more casualties happen!”. She was just a fifteen year older girl. Barely blossoming in womanhood when her brother was first murdered by their own parents. They blamed it on some random vampire and killed her! She was confused and outraged, when confronting them all she got was the same excuse, but she had been there had she not? That same year, after her amazing skills were shown on battle, Fellow Goddesses tagged her with the name “The Warrior Princes”. They didn’t care about casualties. They only cared about fame and getting revenge! So many people died around her. And people still do everyday, including her friends. She was left with no one and she would not let this child bear the similar pain.

———1,000 Years Later

”Hey, what’s wrong?”, The beautiful goddess entered as she lifted the swinging leaves on the branches. ‘She really is a goddess’ He thought while admiring her. Today he will confess. When he awakened his power, his aged slowed, or so that was Rins Theory.

”Nothing really, how was fighting off the spitnuts?”, The seventeen year olds asked the other . Spitnuts were like little particles of darkness so clumped the can regenerate quickly. That’s why goddesses call upon the specialized in purification and light magic to take them. Rin was also called upon. Always her, her light was so strong and calming, Her compassion rang like bells. 

“Mm, super interesting actually! They’re getting bigger day by day!”. She exclaimed. “Now that’s over? Tell me what is wrong, we’re so close I can Tell! Please I just want to see you happy”, She squinted her eyes as a big smile blossomed on her lips. 

“Rin... okay. I.. I’m starting to really fall in love with someone”, he blushed. Rin smiled with excitement, “Oh my goodness! I’m so happy for you, have you asked her out?!”, she questioned. “No my lady but it is indeed you”, He said with a blush on his cheeks.   
  


“I’m sorry Sakuta but I see you as my little brother... I apologize for being so blunt, but! I will not let you think there’s any opening. I do not wish for you to be in pain...”, She gently whispered out of those soft lips.

10,000 years later-

Rin’s eyes widened. Her whole body shook with pain. “Again.... again I failed to save.. somebody important.. to me”, she quivered as she knelt down holding the man in her arms. She rose his body up and gave his warm leaning body a soft hug while letting tears drip. 

‘A lady must not show!’, Her mother always scolded for showing too much emotion.

She couldn’t help but let a tear or two drop as she heard footsteps.

”Oh Rin My Dear!”, her mother’s deceiving voice of care. “Did you see some Spitnuts on the way home? Oh yes I see. Well go wash up we have to be somewhere early tomorrow!”, her mother said turning around to fly away to her affair.

Once Rin entered her room, she sobbed the whole night away.

25,000 Years Later.

Rin finally reached the brim age of seventeen. Goddesses and Demons had the longest age expectancy. With being able to live 45,000 years, being about thirty in human years. It seems like thirty is a small number, but only too humans. She was excited, bursting with emotion, she would soon be over to take over the throne and make peace! Ever since the blood shed she caused when she found the village of humans who killed her beloved friend, she dreaded going into battle more and more everyday. But today, she got sent away to enjoy something humans had on land. I mean yes she went there, but it was only to visit Sakuta... She’s never heard of a “Hot Spring?”. 

As she dipped her body in the warm water, her wings quivered with pleasure and delight. “Oh my goodness, this is amazing!”. That was the last time she was ever able to relax as her.

Recent day.

Sesshomaru’s eyes quivered as she explained the curse to The Inukang and Sesshomaru along with Jaken. She closed her eyes for the last time with this body and took her last break holding his hand.

”I went up agaisnt someone. Power like a god. He was the one putting hatred in everyone’s hearts, enjoying everyone’s pain and suffering. He became dark. He became clouded, He became a dark angel. He was once us. A part of the goddess race. He cursed me to die every life as a human before I turn eighteen. When I regain my memory fully I have my a good percantage of my power. But it is currently sealed with the Vampires, Anciet demons, and Spitnuts. It will be a chaotic hell because I am the one who breaks the seal when I defeat him. All hell will go down, and I inter in killing him so I can finish off the war and become one of the afterlife.”

Rin kept explaining, her breathing starting to slow down with the two deep stab wounds, too late for healing as it had poison.

“I want your help. Please break this curse! I wish to have my place in the afterlife, In all my lives everyone around my dies, but y’all are my hope!”

—

Sesshomaru stood still, looking at the sunset. The conversation they had before. He didn’t think this would happen. He recalled to yesterday. They confessed to each other, her being seventeen and of age. Then her eyes turned a light shade of purple, mixing with her brown. “Sesshomaru listen carefully. You are the first person, I, Rin the Warrior Princess Has ever loved”. She said. “What are yoh speaking of rin?”, he curiously asked. “In my next life, please help me regain my memories, so we can get married and I can give you proof that the real me loves you!”. She spoke with a hurt look on her face. “Rin, what is the meaning of this?”, The handsome demon asked her, more confused, cupping her face softly in his hand. “I just love you”, she said. Before he could say else more she collapsed.

She died as a poisonous snake DaiYoukai stabbed her twice with his own menacing poison.   
  


  
Sesshomaru slaughted him like a village. 

He waited for her, keeping her words about this ‘next life’ and ‘curse’ in his mind. It still didn’t make sense. He wanted more explanation. 

Then, sixteen years later. They meet again. She was a merchant, learning merchant ways with her mom and father. They were killed by disease and left her alone. She looked different but it was her. Her hair was braided as her bangs looked exactly like that human woman Izayoi. 

She remembered in time.

She gave him proof of their love, of the love from HER. The real her. 

Setsuna 

Towa

As Sesshomaru wrapped them up in his mokomoko leaving them in the Hut Kagome and Rin were hiding with their newborns from the oncoming attack of mini mountain demons. He returned to find a boulder crushing half her body. He frantically searched for his pups, finding them laying with Kagome and her child outside. “She started.. yelling at us... to get out and leave her... and when we finally did, it came crashi..”, she started crying hysterically when Inuyasha came up trying to comfort her.

Modern day for real-

“Oh my! Y’all seem so fimiliar! I don’t know why, but something about y’all gives me a warm loving feeling in my soul”, the late teen said hugging the girls as they sobbed for their mother. 

I will write the Littke mermaid AU on the next page! Please freely criticize! Let me know how I did! I’ll probably post a part two with more details and a happy ending if y’all like it enough.


	2. Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For today’s AU, I will be doing a mermaid AU. I’m thinking of eventually making one of these AU’s a full on series by themselves but we’ll see. Open to criticism and ideas!

The demon couldn’t keep his eyes off her. A human like creature he has never seen before. A long cherry fishtail covering her legs while she wore so little of a white shell bra. Sitting on a island in front of him. She turned to look at him with a blissful smile, wide and trusting. Hey beautiful big brown eyes filled with peace but loneliness. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes again.

“I have come to take your heart, the heart of the mermaid which shall grant great wishes and power”, the white haired man spoke.

“I see, well you’ll have to fight me for it”, the mermaids beautiful kind trusting face turned into a stoic unreadable face. Before he knew it, he was being dragged underwater, an attempt to drown him. ‘Hah! as if’ he thought. He killed the serpants pulling down his legs as he barely dodged the mermaids katana. He drew out Tokijin and sent energy waves into the water, she cried out and tried to flee. He followed her, transforming into his true yokai self and had her in his mouth when arising from the water.

He opened his mouth and let her fall to the hard pavement. He then started to shake off the water. ‘Wow just like a dog’ she remarked in her mind. As if he heard her, he growled. She than feared for her life as someone might actually eat her. All she wanted to be was a human, to live an average life and not become part of the sea when she died. She was tired of the sea, she wanted out. Of course she had no idea if it was true that she would turn into sea foam, she wasn’t willing to find out.

“What do you plan to do with me? Eat me?!”, tears started rolling down her eyes as she shouted at the now man standing in front of her. “No, I,ve decided instead that you’ll be my ward from now on”. What? Did she hear that correctly? Why all of a sudden? She didn’t trust him. “LOOOORRRDD SESSSHOOMARUUU”, she turned her head to a small imp demon trotting down to them on his little feet. “Jaken, we will take this woman to our castle, no questions. Let us go”. The imp squeaked as he ran over to the woman to discover she wasn’t some demonness or human. “Wait! I can’t... I can’t walk!”, she woman said as she pointed to her tail. She knew it was unexpected but she could tell through his ice heart he was doing this for her. She would ask him later about it, but for now, she was focusing on how it would work. She could only live on land without water for three days. As she started to worry, she felt two arms picking her up and carrying her close to a chest. It was him! This ‘Lord Sesshomaru!’, he’s so handsome!

\- Back at the castle-

As all the maids gasped at the woman sitting in the bathing house, long fish like tail, wearing nothing but a bra! Had she no decency for herself?

Rin sighed. As soon as they got here she was placed here, in this bathing house and was told to wait for someone. “Why hello young maide- OH! I see...”, she turned as she instantly covered herself to see a woman, long grey hair and red eyes, with a black long coak.

“I have been summoned here by our precious lord to grant you the gift of human legs. At first I was puzzled but now I see. I didn’t think creatures such as you existed!”. The witch exclaimed. Rin only nodded as she began chanting.

‘Foolish girl! Too trusting! Different creature or not you shall fall under my spell! I will be the lords!’ She thought to herself.

Rin began to worry, her fin like tail was starting to burn with sharp pains. “Worry not my dear, I shall-” “You shall what?”, the lord walked in, surprising both woman. “Are you playing your tricks again foolish woman? You may be the most powerful witch but killing you won’t take more than a minute”, he threatened. “Do it right and I shall spare you.”

The pain instantly stopped. Her scales started to fall off peice by peice, she was being tricked! She felt horrible inside, if the man hadn’t came in, something could have gone wrong! Her heart broke once more, everyone deserves to be trusted at least once right? But this keeps happening! Is no one to be trusted?

Before she knew it she looked down as the bath was full on floating scales. “Well there my lord I shall take my lea-“, before she could finish, she was cut down in half by the man. “I am sorry, I knew she deceived humans, I didn’t know she would try to deceive me”, the man looked away and cooly apologized.

“Here, take this”. He placed a light cherry white checkered kimono next to the dry shelves. “I will be awaiting you in the dinner hall”.

‘What am I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, Icey Heart, doing this for some woman! Something about her... it feels like the ice has been warmed by the sun, just by looking at those big brown beautiful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be a little short, but as I said, I plan on making one of these AU’s into a full series with more depth and the ones that don’t, will most likely get a part two or even three! I will try updating twice a week, thank you <3


	3. Fairy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin met Sesshomaru when he was just 8. Now, all grown up, Can the cold sesshomaru and Fairy Rin end up together?

“Um, Excuse me”, The tiny child rudely excused himself from another one of his mothers useless political parties. 

‘Their most annoying one has to be today! Seriously, who cares about demons?’, the eight year old bickered in his mind.   
  


He went to his private garden, cautiously moving past the thorns he put so he can seclude of his area. But when he arrived, he started to feel fury. 

‘How dare somebody just barge into what they know is MY private garden?’, he started to walk up to the woman he saw in his garden, but came to a halt when he noticed something... unusual. 

“Why Hello there young one, does this happen to be your garden?”, she said, trying to lighten his stoic face. ‘How can A kid be so mean looking already?!’ she quietly questioned herself. 

“You strange woman. What is on your back and why are you in MY garden?”, he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. 

HOW ADORABLE! She could almost giggle at how cute he was, but to keep him from bursting a vein, she calmed herself.

”How rude of me! I am Rin. I was just passing by and saw your pretty little garden! I haven’t been able to have one since I was eight, so I couldn’t help myself!”, she put one hand behind her head and gave a awkward smile. 

“And what of... those things?”, the child questioned, pointing to her back.

”Oh these? It’s hard to believe, but i’m a fairy! Also considering it shouldn’t be that hard to believe since demons exist!”. She turned sideways to him, showing off her wings. They were like a butterfly, pink on the inside with white looking dots all over while being outlined with thick black. 

————- Months Later 

“Oh Sesshomaru!”, The fairy called out in his garden. Disguising her wings and befriending his mother, she was able to get closer to this sad little boy. 

Sesshomaru ran into the clearing to greet his friend. More of a crush though.   
  


“Hello Rin, what brings you here today?”

”Oh stop with the formality!”, she bent down and closed the distance between them, pulling him into a hug. “How has your mother been treating you?”, she let’s go of him to give him a genuine wide smile. 

“Good ever since yall became friends”, he scoffed. “She still beats me now and then for not being interested in politics but it’s whatever”, he casually said. 

Rin’s heart saddened. Ever since she started knowing the woman, she realized any regular person would have thought as them as a loving mother and son, but behind closed doors, she was a living hell.

”Don't waste your pity on me”.

”Oh sesshomaru You and your mature talking! Quit it! your young only once!”, she remarked. In all honesty she’s enjoyed nothing more than being this boys friend. She understood his pain and she was sure she was going to be there for him until the end of his time.

—- At sunset

As they laid on their backs watching the suns gorgeous show of colors before it’s leave, she turned to him. “Hey.. Sesshy?”. “Don’t call me that”, his voice squeaked as he blushed from embarrassment. 

“In a bit, I will be having to go back where I came from, and help over there”, she turned to him as he nodded, signaling for her to go on.

”I will be gone for a very long time”. All of a sudden she stood up, picking him up with her. As her wings came back with her command, she took him into the sky, as they’ve done plenty of times.

With one hand still holding him, she gives him her other to hold. “I know you’ll miss me, even though you won’t admit it. Whenever your going through a rough time or anything at all, just say my name and even if I can not come be there for you, I will send my love your way”. 

Sesshomaru just looked at her, still trying to comprehend what she was saying with his eight year old brain. After all, mom says love is a really big word! 

“If you still wish, when you are of age, we can get married and be timeless, together”, she lifted them down and gave him a innocent kiss on the cheek. “Until then, Sesshomaru”, she turned around and flew off to wherever her destination was. 

He blushed realizing she knew he wanted to marry her. He still couldn’t comprehend everything she was saying still. 

—— Many, MANY years later 

He was finally able to comprehend. Nineteen, strong, handsome, educated, but he was lonely. Many woman came for him, to be a married couple, settle down and have kids and settle into their new life of HIS riches. But he didn’t want that, he wanted that woman. It felt almost like a dream.

He eventually forgot what most of her looked like, but one thing he could not get out of his mind, was that sweet smiling face. 

Everytime as a child, he needed someone. He did as she asked, and he felt her love vibrate through his body. Like a big giant warm hug. Of course he couldn’t forget her! 

He was still waiting for her, but she has yet to come.

“I wonder where she is”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Don’t forget to leave your thoughts and follow my twitter for more updates ! @gisselicious67


	4. Demon Slayer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rin was the demon slayer, and Sesshomaru, well... was the demon.

“Rin, before your old folks pass on, we have one last job”, A old man in about his thirties slowly spoke. 

“Anything, father”, The nineteen year old young woman knelt before her father. 

“As you’ve grown up, you have become such an successful demon slayer, and we are proud. But before we can officially make you a demon slayer, we want you to kill this demon”. As he was about to continue, the young woman stood up, her face molding into a scowl. 

“You have been telling me that for the past four years! I do not want to be a demon slayer, Father! Please hear me ou-“, just before she could finish her sentence, she hit the wall. As she touched her now reddened cheek, she looked up in fear, for knowing her punishment. 

Again. She was forced to kill. Forced to take another life. She never wanted this. 

————

As Sesshomaru walked down the dirt path with his servant Jaken, he began to pick up a stench. ‘How disgusting. These demon slayers are getting way to bold after killing low leveled demons, do they really think their doing anything’, he almost smiled. ‘What a joke, as a slayer cou-‘, just as he was wrapping up his thoughts, his vassal Jaken was screaming out in the loudest manner he had ever heard. 

Just before the slayer chopped his green neck off, Sesshomaru quickly blocked their blade with his. ‘Hm, a woman. Easy kill’, as he moved in for the kill, she fell to the floor and rolled a few feet away before assuming her stance again. As he reached for Tokijin’s hilt once more, he stopped when he looked in her eyes. ‘She does not want this,hn’. He lifted his hand off the hilt, mokomoko wrapping around Jaken, as he took flight and left. 

‘I pity that woman. Letting someone force her to do a job they couldn’t. Hn how pathetic’. 

——

As Rin once again spotted them for the hundredth time, she lost them just as quickly as she she found them. 

“Oh no... Oh no..”, she dropped her sword and fell the the ground, hugging her shoulders. Unknown as she had an audience. 

“Fathers going to be so angry, and mother is going to suffer for it... again”, she wept as she put her face in her palms.

”Foolish girl. Why don’t you just ask dead”, as she turned to the sound of the voice she found the same demon she had been trying to slay for months, just standing on the edge of a cliff. As the breeze blew, she stood up. 

“You may be correct”, she draped her right hand over her heart, while cupping that one with the left. “I may just wish to be free, but I can not be free until my mother is”, and with that she turned and started walking home. 

When she returned home, she started to smell something... burnt! As she ran faster, Adrenaline pumping into her veins, she froze. The whole village had already been burned down. She checked the surrounding area for any sign of life, but the only thing she found was her dead villagers. 

As she finished packing basic necessities she could find, she started to head out, when she ran face to face, with that godly demon Sesshomaru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope I did well on this one, please let me know what you think :)


	5. Modern AU

As she turned her head to the side, she saw HIM. She was there too. 

The young eight year old skipping by his side wearing a big smile on her face. She blinked and she saw herself again. 

Without him. 

This time, she was in the hut of the old priestess Kaede. She was just opening up another kimono he gifted her.   
  


She remembered the relief that came when he brought her gifts. Not because she got new things, but because he came back. It was a sign that he wouldn’t abandon her. 

She narrowed her eyes again as she saw a new sight. 

They were traveling together, once again. Jaken, A-Uh, her, and... him. 

She remembered how the romance blossomed between them, bringing her life new meaning. 

It was a week after they started traveling again. She was sixteen. Ever since she struck the age of thirteen she grew an attraction for him. She was planning on saying something, but everytime she got close she shyed away. 

But as she tried for the last time he grabbed her chin, softly tiling her head up and kissed her. 

And from then on, they had always been something. 

-

As she now turns her body to him, she gets prepared to take her last breath. 

The fire around them, burning the surrounding area like a ocean of fire. 

She looked up at him, gave him one last kiss, as she took her last breath, dying together in eachothers embrace. 

——— 

“Okay class listen up!”, the baking instructor shouted. 

As he went on to teaching the sophomore class, Rin turned her head to the left. There sat a lonely boy. She tapped her pencil to her temples trying to remember his name.

As the names she was coming up with got more and more ridiculous, she decided it was time to go up and speak to him. 

As the bell rang to dismiss the class, she quickly grabbed her things as she rushed to the door. 

“Excuse me!”, she lightly tapped on his shoulder once they were out by the lockers. 

He turned around, giving her a cold look. But she was not frightened!   
  


She returned his look with a bright smile, “My name is Rin, what is yours?”, she said as she softly narrowed her eyes. 

—-

Over the past few months, things had happened so fast. The boys name, was Sesshomaru. He was cold as ice, but her smiles and friendship melted that ice. 

It wasn’t until they were sitting in her room on her rug doing math homework, when they realized how much they really DID like eachother. 

There was a strange, familiar feeling about him. She was sure they were soulmates, from last lives to present day. No matter if they died, she knew deep in her soul, as did he, that they would last eternally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for late update! Things got busy this past month...


	6. Role Switch AU

As Sesshomaru was collecting his last thoughts, he didn’t notice somebody snake up upon him. 

*A few hours ago 

“My lord! Oh my lord!”, his vassal Jaken called out to him. 

Sesshomaru was the human lord of the west, heir of Inu No Taisho. As he reigned on after his fathers death, people gained more and more doubt. 

His father, was a ruler of rarity. He cared for the weak like no other. The people adored him for this, but Sesshomaru was different. 

“What is it, Jaken?”, Sesshomaru slightly turned his head to the short servant. 

“I..I!! Yes mi lord! There, There is a demon! Coming our way!”, he spit out. 

“And? What does it have to do with me?”, The cold lord asked. 

“Milord! Yes these filthy people who doubt you will finally perish, but what of you?”. 

“The slayers?”. 

“We have no word, there is suspicion they were all knocked dead by the demon coming our way!”. 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose to think, he heard explosions. 

\- Currently

As he was starting to accept his fate, he felt water being splashed on his face.

“Oh goodness! I did it again... I’m very sorry sir! I’ll get you help! I will not let you perish!”, a sweet voice called out as he was picked up by different arms.

\- Hours later 

Sesshomaru awoke to a dim fire in a cave. He turned to his right to see a woman. She was dressed in purple, long luscious ebony hair, smooth face, and soft eyes, peering at him. 

As his vision cleared, he finally saw the traits that made her different from humans. He could tell immediately what she was with those marks, and just as fast as he moved away, her pupils went slit. 

She was angry.

”Oh come on! How rude! I saved you from an enemy’s rage and you treat me like some.. outcast?”, she crossed her arms and shifted her body away. 

‘Does she not realize she gets these reactions for being a demon?’, He pondered.

As if she read his mind, her face went up in flames. “Awh I’m sorry! I forgot I was... different,”, she looked sorrowful. As if she hated her life. Her lucky easy life.

Oh how he wished to be a demon. Everyone will be frightened of you immediately, the power, the freedom to do whatever you wish, the strength! ‘And she feels bad about this?’ he quickly got angry as well.

As he got up to scold at her about her luck, his anger faded as he saw her gorgeous face be tainted with tears. 

———-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for the support <3 I’m assuming I’ll be finished with these prompts in January-February. Please remember the chapters you see now, may be modified more and some parts may change. Don’t forget to vote in my twt when the time comes @gisselicious67


End file.
